


[Fanart] Fire

by Autheane



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, NSFW, Other, Scars, Traditional Media, butt alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long time coming, but some Thrandy eye candy as a little gift for the talented <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn">Bluehawthorn</a> as a thank you for all the glorious stories (and smut) she keeps writing. :D </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/131177386933/fire-some-eye-candy-for-the-lovely-and-talented">On Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluehawthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/gifts).



> Long time coming, but some Thrandy eye candy as a little gift for the talented [Bluehawthorn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn) as a thank you for all the glorious stories (and smut) she keeps writing. :D 
> 
>  
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/131177386933/fire-some-eye-candy-for-the-lovely-and-talented)

____________

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c783acf59e2c72368925519d015f9659/tumblr_nw8az55o9Y1r1wq02o1_r1_500.jpg)


End file.
